Shallow Hope
by GluttonyGore
Summary: Clayton is the new student to the town of PikeHills. What's in stored for him. RATED M FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS
1. Greatest Show Unearthed

**Disclaimer:**

The characters in this story are mine and James. We do not mind if you use these characters for any other purpose other than claiming them as your own.

I do not own the song title/Chapter title.  
The Greatest Show Unearthed is by Creature feature.

Warnings:

This a Shonen-ai/Yaoi story. Not too mature for children under the age of 18. This is Boy on Boy love. 

-------

Shallow Hope.

Chapter One: Greatest Show Unearthed.  
[Read Artist Comments for more]

It was like any other typical day in spring. The trees look reborn and blooming with the premature life they will bring forth. The Birds sang their love songs, they too will bring in new life. The sky was blue and the clouds fluffy and white. A beautiful painted picture almost.

_This was nothing like home._

A soft voice spoke to it's self in it's own mind. Brown eyes gazed up from under shaggy brown bangs to the College campus ahead of him. Being from a small town this petite male was in awe at the building. Stepping out of the broken down car he had, the new student of PikeHills University walked to the main building.

"Name?" A Perky blonde asked from behind the desk.

"Clayton*." He replied with a soft smile. She gave him his dorm hall and number and the spare key. He was in a single room. No sharing this year for the freshman. Going back to his car, Clayton fidgeted with his jacket sleeve. He was here alone leaving his mother and family behind to better himself in his drama major. The tears stung at his eyes. Shakily sighing those sad thoughts of loss away. The brunette set to unpacking his car and return to his dorm room on the second floor room number 213.

This took him about thirty minutes alone to get his things into the building. He got lost once or twice. Falling onto his uncovered bed, the young male buried his face into the uncovered pillow, trying to hide that fear.

The news of a new guy int he hall caused people to gather in the hall and watch him like some freak No one offering to help. The frat girls whispering their little gossip and giggling. The men raising an eyebrow at the small male. Yet one dared to be different, to step out and see who the new one was.

His hair was blonde and his eyes grey. "Hey." He smiled leaning against the open door's frame. Clayton jumped and quickly sat up. "Oh, You scared me." He chuckled wiping the tears that slipped out earlier. "Sorry, to do that." The blonde chuckled. "I'm Josh, You're the new guy?" Clayton nodded. "Yeah, It's kinda hard NOT to go unnoticed."

Josh motioned so he can come in, The brunette nodded. The Blond entered closing the door behind him. "You got a name?" Clayton smiled. "New guy?" They both laughed before Clayton sighed. "Clayton." Josh took a seat at the desk chair facing the newly found friend. "Um, So what do you have planned for this year. Party your brains out?"

Clayton chuckled pulling his legs to be criss crossed. "Not, I wasn't thinking on parting really. not so soon. Maybe next year." Grey eyes bore into Brown. "That's not cool. You HAVE to go to a party." Josh stood, digging into his pocket soon revealing a blue piece of paper. "Come with me and a friend of mine, Paula to this party. I'll show you around." He handed the paper to Clayton. "Oh, and my room number is 216. Come find me when you make up your mind."

With that, Josh left closing the door behind him and leaving Clayton to make up his mind. Setting the paper to the side he got up and started to unpack. Kill time really. He had nothing better to do.

-

Three hours passed and Clayton looked to that small piece of paper. The words were hand written and photo copied. The name of the host was on there, yet only the first letter 'M'. It made him wonder. The party wouldn't start until 8 and it was only 6 now. Damn how time flies by when you are unpacking. standing up and shedding his jacket, which he forgot somehow and paced around his room. Sighing, he went to his window and looked out. His eyes widen. Across the street, not noticing Clayton was a man with nearly white hair standing there, sunglasses and black clothing. His hair reached to his waist. Why was Clayton's heart racing look at him. He wasn't even sure if he was gay...or if the 'male' was even male. But he jumped back from the window as the covered eyes seemed to look up to his room. A random window. The blonde looked right at him.

Shaking Clayton raced out of his room and paused running into a girl with red hair. She fell back with an 'oomph' and frowned at him. "Hey, Rude.." Clayton helped her up. "I'm sorry.." He picked up her papers as well. The girl took the papers without a word and started walking. She entered a room and slammed the door. The brunette after some time walked down to 216.

The door opened before he could knock. Josh looked at Clayton shocked. "Hey, Clayton!" He called with a smile. "What can I help you with?" Clay worried his lower lip. "I'll go to that party, We'll call it..my welcome party."

Josh laughed. "Alright, What made you change your mind?" Clayton didn't want to tell Josh how he saw someone that nearly made his heart stop. "I want to get to know people." Half true.

--------

The first chapter is pretty much never great. I'll be working on it.

* Means I'm looking for a last name.


	2. Buried Alive

**Disclaimer:**

This isn't really a fanfiction. Though I believe all stories could be posted here. No worries though. Fan fictions will be added.

Chapter Two: Buried Alive

What was he doing here? His brown eyes glanced around the party; Josh had ditched him, maybe not meaning to, with a girl by the name of Paula with red hair. She seemed cute and nice someone Clay could get use to. Yet this tortured feelings of being alone drove at Clay's mind. It was his first day here, he shouldn't expect special treatment from anyone.

The brunette had made his way through the crowd of dancing people, to the bar to get more to drink. He was drinking nonalcoholic drinks until now when he grabbed himself a beer and opened it._ Might as well drown your sorrows._ Clayton thought to himself turning his back and leaned against the bar. Watching the crowd again. "Maybe...I should dance." He spoke aloud not really expecting someone to answer. "Yes, Maybe you should."

Clayton jumped, his beer sloshing towards the one who spoke, a gorgeous blond. _It's him!_ Clayton stared up to the Male, mouth open slightly. Soon he realized what he did. "O-Oh god, I"m sorry!" He moved quickly to get some napkins but the Male already had some cleaning up his shirt. "It's fine." He replied back, flashing him a warm smile. Maybe it was the beer, but Clayton stumbled a little.

* * *

  
**I know. Not a full chapter. But I'm working on it. **


End file.
